For Better Not Worse A Blessing Not A Curse
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Mikey sniffed gently as tears began to pour faster from his eyes. "I know you're dead, Leonardo," He sobbed and placed a hand against his forehead to cradle it. "I just wish you weren't. But the guys can stop lying to me. I know you're dead." Sequel one-shot to Mikey's Fight!
Mikey growled in frustration as he stood on his own, his hand gripping a disabled bar very tightly as a doctor observed him, and Jen stood beside him, uttering words of encouragement. After two years he still wasn't walking on his own. He could support himself on his legs if he gripped a nearby object, but other than that, he hadn't taken a step on his own.

"I can't do it, Jen!" He yelled in frustration as he went to make a step, only to stumble and fall.

She sighed as she went over to help him up and help keep his hands firm on the bar. "Yes, you can. You just have to have more confidence than what you do have."

Mikey looked to Jen with pained, self-angry eyes. "Why should I be confident?! The last time I heard from Leo was two years ago! I sent him another letter after he responded to the first one, and he never responded again! He hasn't called in two years!" Mikey felt tears in his eyes. "I haven't heard or seen my brother in two years."

Jenny's eyes saddened, and she helped Mikey to sit in his wheelchair before she turned to the doctor. "Let me talk to him for a minute," The doctor nodded and left the two alone. Jenny knelt next to Mikey so she could reach his sitting height. "Mikey, I know you're scared about Leo. But he's coming back."

"Why won't everyone face facts?!" Mikey yelled as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Leo's dead! He's not coming back! He's MIA!"

Jenny looked at him with sad eyes. "He's not missing in action. He just hasn't been able to contact you guys."

Mikey looked at his shirt pocket and took out the photo. He looked at the photo that had been taken while he was fifteen. Well, he was seventeen now, and though it hadn't been exactly two years since Leo had left, it was very close. He felt angry tears form in his eyes. "Excuse me, I need to be alone." He muttered as he wheeled himself to the bathroom in the physical therapy gym.

His ice cold, baby blue orbs took in every detail that covered the photo. He took in the smile on everyone's faces. He took in the shades of their teeth. He took in everyone's eye color.

And then he stared at Leo's picture in the photo. His pearly white smile, his ocean blue eyes, his dark brown hair, the young, happy look his face possessed. This was the photo Leo had given him before he left overseas. Mikey could feel angry tears stain his eyes as he made a move to rip the photo in his hands.

He awaited the feeling of the photo ripping in his hands. He had expected to feel two separate pieces of paper in his hands.

But he didn't.

No. He couldn't rip the photo. It was the latest photo of Leo they had. He couldn't do it. Especially since Leo had given it to him. Mikey gripped the photo tightly in his hand. "He's dead, Michelangelo. And there's nothing you can do about it." He told himself as tears dripped from his face and down onto the cold hard tiles on the floor.

Mikey heard a soft knock on the door. "Mikey, you ok?"

Mikey sniffed and placed the photo back in his shirt pocket. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Ok. We're heading home when you get out, ok?" Jen said.

Mikey looked to the door in confusion. "We've only been here for an hour, though."

"I know. But your brothers want you home."

"But they aren't home." Mikey inquired.

"I know, but they want you home. I guess a storm's coming or something, and they want you home." Jenny encountered.

Mikey nodded. "Ok." Mikey placed the photo back in his shirt pocket and exited the bathroom, to be greeted by Jenasis.

She smiled sadly at him when she saw his tear stains. "Don't cry, babe. I know he's ok," She looked to the floor. "He's gotta be." She mumbled under her breath.

Mikey sighed and looked out the window of the gym. "It's ok, Jen. You guys don't have to lie to me. I know he's not coming back, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Jenny sighed as she wheeled Mikey out of the hospital. "I've already checked you out. I'm going to drive you home before the storm hits."

"Are you staying at my house to wait out the storm?" Mikey asked as he moved himself with his arms into the car, Jen moving his wheelchair into the back of the car.

"No. Donnie said that if we left now and traffic's good, I should get home before the storm hits." Jenny moved to the driver's seat of the car and sat in it. She buckled up her seat belt, and so had Mikey. She turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get caught in that storm. Especially if it's as bad as what people are saying."

She shrugged. "Nah, I'll be ok. I'll get home before it hits. Plus, my brother and mom should be home by now."

Mikey nodded gently and placed his elbow on the sill of the car window. He placed his chin in the palm of his hand, just reflecting on all that had happened over the last almost two years. Raph was in college now, but the college was close enough to home that Raph could still live at home. Plus, he said he didn't want to leave while Leo was still in Iraq.

Donnie was graduating this year and had gotten a full scholarship for the major of Engineering Sciences at Harvard. Mikey's heart both fluttered and broke at the news. Another brother leaving? This couldn't be happening.

Mikey felt a tear escape his eye and run down his arm. He was losing so much. But his brothers were gaining so much. What was he to do? Obviously, he wanted Donnie to pursue his scholarship at Harvard, but he couldn't lose anything else. Was that selfish?

Maybe.

His brothers deserved the world. But no matter what was thrown at him, Mikey denied feeling upset. Just like when Donnie had told them all about his scholarship.

" _Guys, guys!" Donnie had yelled as he ran through the house, a piece of paper in his hand._

" _What?" Raph asked as he looked up from his gargantuan sized textbook._

 _Mikey listened intently as he looked to Donnie as well. "What's up, D?"_

 _He looked so ecstatic. "I got a scholarship for Harvard!"_

 _Raph almost jumped up from excitement. "Really?! That's amazing, Don! You're goin' to Harvard, you 'ole son of a gun!" Raph yelled as he gave Donnie a noogie._

 _Mikey could feel his heart rip in two. He felt so selfish for feeling this way, but he couldn't help it. Leo was gone, and now Donnie was leaving? Mikey could feel tears peek into his eyes that desperately tried to press forth, but he forced them back._

 _Brothers forever?_

 _Yeah, right._

" _What do you think, Mikey?" Donnie ripped Mikey right out from his thoughts._

 _Mikey blinked before putting on a small, fake smile. "That's great, Donnie," Donnie smiled, too blinded by his own ecstasy to notice Mikey's pain, and he ran to find his father. Mikey sighed. "Just great."_

"We're here." Jenny said as she pulled up into Mikey's drive way. Mikey snapped out of his thoughts and looked out the windshield. Jenny was right. He was home. He had thought about that day for nearly ten minutes? It seemed improbable. But it had obviously proven otherwise.

Jenny exited the car and went to grab Mikey's wheelchair. Mikey thought this was a good time to try and stand on his own. He opened the car door and detached his seat belt before gripping the door opening very tightly. So tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. He began to stand on shaky legs and attempted to take a step. He moved his foot and went to step, only to fall to the sidewalk. "Ouch." He grumbled under his breath.

When Jen heard the sound of an object hitting the ground she immediately knew what had happened. "Michelangelo, you bone head," She growled lightly as she wheeled the wheelchair over to Mikey. She helped him sit up in the wheelchair only to reveal his now bleeding knee. She sighed. "What're we going to do with you, Mikey?"

Mikey sighed in frustration. "I could've done it. If I was just given a chance."

Jenny sighed as she wheeled Mikey into the house. "I'm afraid that's not how it works, Mikey."

Mikey sighed as he was wheeled into his living room. "I know."

Jenny placed her head on top of Mikey's and Mikey intertwined their fingers. "I love you, Mikey."

Mikey sighed and brought Jenny's hand up to his lips. He gently kissed her hand. "I love you, too, Jen. You help me through it all."

Jenny nuzzled her head against Mikey's. "Right back at you."

Mikey smiled gently as he allowed Jen to sit on his lap. She cuddled close to him and put her head in the crook of Mikey's neck. "He's coming back, Mikey. I know he is."

Mikey sighed. "He hasn't responded in almost two years. And now Donnie's going to Harvard. This is way too much to handle."

Jenny kissed Mikey's cheek gently. "It's a lot to handle, I know, but you can do it. There's tons of people here who would gladly listen to you. If you just speak to us, we can help you through this."

Mikey sighed as he brought Jen's hand to his cheek and he kissed it gently. "I wish it was as easy as you said."

Jenny sighed. "So do I," Jenny looked out the window to look at the sky. The sky had stormy looking clouds, and thunder soon rattled the windows. "I better go before I have to drive through stormy weather."

Mikey nodded in understanding, and Jenny stood up. Mikey and her exchanged a short kiss, and the Jen stood and walked out the door. Mikey looked out the window as Jenny's car backed out of the driveway, and finally out onto the road and gone. Mikey sighed as he allowed the curtains to fall back into place.

He smiled gently at the curtains. They moved so freely. They had nothing to fear, except maybe a dog, or nail, or any sharp object in general. They hadn't to worry if their brother was still alive, or about loneliness, or if they were going to walk again. Mikey's smile then faltered as he wheeled his wheelchair into his room. The first thing that caught his eye when he went into the room was a piece of paper on his desk.

He wheeled over to it and held it in his hands. He couldn't help but tear up. It was the last letter he had gotten from Leo. The last one for almost two years. Mikey was startled as a drop of liquid hit the paper. He lifted his index and middle finger up to his eye and slightly dabbed at his cheek. When he pulled his fingers back he noticed that they were wet.

He was crying.

Of course he was.

This was the latest thing of his brother he had left. He sighed as he moved to turn on his radio. But he soon wished he hadn't. As soon as he began to play it, the song I'm Already There by Lonestar began to play. But he didn't dare turn the song off. It was too true to turn off.

He sobbed lightly as his eyes, against his will, began to glide across the paper.

 _Dear, Michelangelo,_

 _That is just dreadful of David's fate. He wasn't a terrible boy. Just a lost boy. He didn't deserve such torture._

 _Hey, little brother, I'm alright. I'm still here. I just haven't had access to a phone in a good while. I'm sorry I scared you so bad. Hehe. Sorry. I love you guys, so much. There isn't a day that passes by that I don't think of you all._

 _Mikey, don't get discouraged that you haven't been able to walk yet. I know you can do it. Just give yourself some time. I know this letter doesn't make anything seem the same, I don't expect it to, but at least it's a sign that tells you I'm still alive._

 _There are a ton of kids here. A lot of them are poor. They ask me if I have food. Many of these kids spend their entire lives in hiding because their own people want to kill them. How tragic! I've told them stories about you when I have the time to talk to them. They love seeing your picture._

 _Heck, they love your story, too! They think you are just remarkable! I don't disagree with them either. You truly are a fighter, Mikey. I wrote down the part of your story I could write. The parts I was there for. Kids sure seem to enjoy reading it. Well, the kids who can read. If they can't read, I read it to them._

 _I miss you, Mikey, and remember, I'm coming back. Tell everyone that I love them. Oh, and, Mikey, I'm coming back. Remember that._

 _~Leonardo_

Mikey sniffed gently as tears began to pour faster from his eyes. "I know you're dead, Leonardo," He sobbed and placed a hand against his forehead to cradle it. "I just wish you weren't. But the guys can stop lying to me. I know you're dead."

"Really? Why didn't I get the memo?"

Mikey dropped the letter, his hand staying open as if he was still holding the letter. His eyes were widened in shock. Disbelief. His mouth was agape, and his entire frame shook. He didn't want to turn his head; in case his mind was playing tricks on him.

He didn't want to chance it.

But he turned his head anyway.

There, standing in the doorway, was the face he had been longing to see for the past two years. His lip quivered and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He turned his wheelchair as quickly as he could. Before he could speak or the figure, he began to grip the sides of his wheelchair and stand. Not as slow as the doctor would have liked, he let go of the sides and stood on his own shakily.

He took a shaky step, and stumbled, but didn't fall. He took another, and another, until he finally collapsed in the figure's grip. He cried, "Leonardo!"

Leo looked close to tears himself as he gripped Mikey in his arms tightly. "Michelangelo, you walked to me! You really walked!"

"I don't even care!" Mikey cried as he sobbed uncontrollably into Leo's shoulder. "I'm just so happy you're home and safe!"

Leo sobbed into Mikey's neck with tears of happiness. "I knew you could do it, baby bro."

"I don't care what I did, Leo! I'm just glad you're home!" Mikey cried. His arms were wrapped so tightly around Leo; Mikey was surprised he hadn't cut of Leo's circulation. Mikey's grip tightened lightly. "Is this a dream, Leo? Because, if it is, I don't I wanna wake up!"

Leo laughed lightly, a sob in between. "This isn't a dream, Mikey. This is all real. Amazingly real."

Mikey sobbed into Leo's chest. "Where have you been? I-I thought you were d-d-dead!"

Leo nuzzled Mikey's head gently. "I was in a bad position. I hadn't time to write or call. We weren't even allowed to, seeing as how dangerous it had been. Somethings had gotten really bad, Mike, but let's not focus on that right now. Let's just focus on the fact that we're all home together. Or, we will be once the others get home."

"Do they know you're home?" Mikey asked, staying in the grip of his older brother.

Leo smiled and placed his chin on top of Mikey's head. "Donnie, Raph, and Father do, but Karai doesn't," Then Leo gained a frown. "Did she wait, or did she find someone else?"

Mikey smiled and shook his head. "She waited, Leo. She only has eyes for you, big brother."

Leo smiled gently and kissed Mikey's head. "Good. Has she been nice to you guys?"

Mikey smiled and nodded. "She sure has. She's really nice to us! She misses you, Leo. She misses you very much."

Leo sighed gently. "I missed her, too, very much."

A roll of thunder could be heard outside, and soon was followed by the pitter patter of rain. Mikey just buried his face in Leo's chest. "You have no idea how much I missed you, bro!"

Leo laughed lightly as he lied his head against Mikey's. "I think I have a good understanding."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Leo?!" Karai said in disbelief, dropping her school bag from her hand. She had been attending college ever since graduation had ended, and it wasn't easy knowing that your boyfriend could be killed every day.

Leo nodded gently as he opened his arms. He hadn't really needed to. Karai running up to him and hugging him to death was nearly inevitable. "I missed you so much!" She cried in his arms, tears cascading down her face.

He laughed gently and kissed her head. "I missed you, too."

"I thought you were gone!" She sobbed.

He buried his face in her hair. "I'm right here, baby." When Karai looked up, Leo kissed her lips sweetly. It had been the best kiss they had ever had. It was so sweet, so rough, yet so gentle. When they parted, a teary smile was plastered to Karai's face.

"I can't believe this. It's you. It's really you."

Leo chuckled lightly. "Yes, it's me."

Mikey felt more tears pour from his eyes. His brother was home! Everyone had tears running down their faces. How could they not? Leonardo was home!

That night had been a celebration. No one went to bed until two in the morning. And some of that night consisted of Mikey practicing more of his walking.

"C'mon, Mike. You can do it!" Leo cheered as he stood opposite from Mikey. Mikey focused on his feet, moving his feet shakily and slowly. He kept thinking, ' _Get into Leo's arms. You've wanted to see him for two years, and now he's here! Get to him!'._ The motivation always worked. He always wanted to get to Leo.

And he always did.

"Way to go, Mikey!" Leo had cheered while everyone else clapped, whooped, and cheered.

Mikey smiled as he looked into Leo's deep, ocean, blue eyes. "It's because of you." He said.

Leo looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Mikey laughed lightly and hugged Leo tightly around the waist. "I'm motivated to get to you. That's why I can walk. Because of you."

Leo smiled widely as tears began to cascade down his face, and he hugged Mikey back. "Shut up!"

But all happy things can't go without something scary at the end. As Mikey's eyes were closed in his slumber that night, he tossed and turned, his mind being tortured by his own subconscious.

" _He's not dead!" He screamed._

" _He's gone, Mikey! Just stop making this harder than it is!" Raph yelled at him._

 _Mikey shook his head as he looked towards Donnie, who he knew would soon be leaving as well. Harvard. His life was falling apart! Two brothers leaving?! How would he manage?! "This can't be right! It can't be!" Mikey yelled in denial, tears streaking his face._

" _It is right, Mikey! How are you not surprised! He hasn't contacted us in two years! Of course he's dead!" Donnie yelled._

 _Mikey shook his head. "No, no, no, no!"  
_

"No!" Mikey screamed as he sat upright. His eyes darted around the room. He recognized this room.

It was his own.

He shook his head as he stood on shaky legs. He began to run, stumbling and falling into walls, tables, and any furniture you could think of, as he made his way towards Leo's room. He fell into Leo's door, causing the door to open, and for Mikey to fall to his knees.

Mikey's ice cold, baby blue eyes darted around the room for any proof of Leo having been there. He mainly looked to his bed, looking for Leo to be lying there, sleeping.

He wasn't there.

Mikey shook his head. No. The day couldn't have all just been a dream.

Could it?

He didn't just dream Leo coming home then dream himself going to bed.

Did he?

"No," Mikey shook his head as tears fell from his eyes. "No, no, no!" He buried his face in his hands as sobs. It couldn't have all been a dream!

But it could have.

He must have dreamt that entire day.

But…

"Mikey? Are you ok?"

Mikey whirled around at the familiar voice. "Leo!" He cried as he hugged Leo's legs tightly, not getting up from his knees.

"Uh…what did I miss?" Leo asked a bit awkwardly.

"Y-You were dead…a-a-and you didn't come back!" Mikey sobbed.

Leo immediately knew what was up and picked Mikey up in his arms. It was such an easy task now. His body had been through such strenuous training sessions that Mikey practically felt like nothing compared to the weights that Leo had carried and lifted.

Leo lied Mikey down on his bed gently and immediately crawled up there with him, shutting the door before doing so. He wrapped a secure arm around Mikey's shaking frame and shushed him gently. "I'm still here, Mike, it was just a nightmare. I'm not going anywhere."

Mikey snuggled to Leo's chest, his tears soaking Leo's shirt, but Leo didn't mind. All that mattered was that he was home and safe. "I told you I'd come home when I have all of you to come home to."

This just made Mikey sob harder. Mikey shook his head. "I-I thought you had been…k-k-k-killed." He sobbed.

Leo held him closer to his chest. "Sh, Mike, I'm here. I'm ok. Everything is fine. Everything is ok."

Mikey sniffed gently, staying in the embrace of his older brother. "I missed you…so, so much."

Leo smiled gently and kissed the top of his brother's head. "I know, Mike, and I'm here. Let's not think about the what if's and let's think about how were all together. We're all one big happy family once again."

Mikey nodded with a gently sniff. "I love you, Leo."

Leo gripped Mikey a tad bit tighter. "I love you, too, Leo."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Nine Years Later:**_

A now twenty-six-year-old Michelangelo stood on both legs. Stood on both feet. He didn't sway, nor did stumble. No, but he stood with a little black, velvet box in his hand. He placed it in his back pocket as he neared her house.

Eleven years of dating and he was finally going to tie the knot. He knew she was the one for him, just as Leo had known Karai was the one for him.

And now that Karai was Karai Hamato, she had bared Leo's baby girl, Amaya. Amaya, now two weeks of age, was called Amy and had the brightest blue eyes ever possible.

Mikey took in a deep breath as he opened Jenasis's door. And there she was, standing in her bathroom, looking at different earrings. When her lover appeared in the mirror she turned around and smiled at him, her long brown hair tied up into a ponytail. Mikey kissed her gently on the lips. "How are you, Jenny?"

Jenny sighed gently. "Today hasn't exactly been good. My sister told me she's going to Harvard, and though I'm happy for her, I don't want her to go. But if it's what she wants…"

Mikey smiled and kissed her hand gently. "She'll come back. I'm sure of it."

Jenny smiled gently. "I am too; I'm just going to miss her." She sighed.

Mikey smiled. "Maybe this might brighten your day a bit."

She looked at him puzzled. "What are you…"

"Jenasis," He said as he took her hands, "ever since I met you, I knew that I loved you. You were, and still are, the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You've been there for me when the times were not at their best, and I've known for a long time now, that I want us to be there for each other each day of our lives. So I guess what I'm trying to say is," Mikey knelt before Jenasis and took out the velvet box. He slowly opened it, revealing a bright, diamond ring, "will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Jenasis felt tears stack up in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Michelangelo," She became chocked up as tears trickled down her face. She had a smile on her face as the tears continued to pour. She nodded. "Yes, Michelangelo, I will."

Mikey smiled brightly as he stood up and hugged Jen tightly, kissing her deeply. When they pulled apart, Mikey placed the engagement ring on her finger.

This was the start of a new life. And one he'd never trade for his life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Six Years Later:**_

In Mikey's arms he held a two month old Keyon Hamato. He looked at his brothers. It was a family reunion. A much needed family reunion. Leonardo was thirty-five, Raphael, thirty-four, Donatello, thirty-three, and Michelangelo, thirty-two.

Donatello had married April at age twenty-six, the same age as Michelangelo. The two were blessed with a two-year-old son with the name of Taro. Leonardo had married Karai at age twenty-seven, and the two were now blessed with a beautiful six-year-old daughter. Raphael had met a girl name Mona-Lisa at his college campus and married her at age twenty-eight. The two were expecting a baby now. A baby girl who the two planned to name Shen after Raphael's mother.

"Uncle, Mikey!" Amy shouted as she ran up to him with the widest grin on her face.

Mikey smiled at her. "Hey, Amy. How are things?" But Amy completely ignored the question and went straight to see her new cousin.

"He still so small." She said in awe at the baby.

Mikey laughed gently. "Yeah, well, he's still very young, but he'll get bigger in time."

"I see?" A curious two-year-old Taro asked.

Mikey laughed once more. "Yes, you may."

Little Taro walked up to the small baby and gently stroked his cheek. Keyon giggled and his lips rolled as slobber dribbled from his lips. Taro giggled. "Hi, Key. I Taro, big cousin!" Taro said.

"Ababa!" Keyon squealed in delight.

Taro and Amy giggled at the baby.

"I think he likes you guys." Mikey said as he kissed Keyon's forehead gently.

Amy jumped up and down in delight, her brownish-black hair bouncing as she did so. "Really?! He like us?!"

Mikey smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he does."

Leo stalked up behind Amy and grabbed her from behind, Amy squealing in surprise. Leo threw her in the air and twirled her around. "Daddy!" Amy giggled as he did so.

Leo shook his head with the brightest grin on his face. He pressed his lips against Amy's head. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too, Daddy." Amy said with a giggle.

Mikey looked to Leo. Yes, he was still in the Army, but he planned this to be his last year due to his daughter. He wanted to be there for her. For every waking moment of her life. And when he was overseas, Karai often came to Mikey's, Raph's, or Donnie's house with Amy so they could visit for a bit. They always offered for her and Amy to stay the night, but Karai almost always denied.

Well, when Amy didn't pull out the puppy dog eyes on her. Unfortunately for her, her daughter had picked those up from her father.

Mikey always laughed when Amy popped those bad boys out. Her mother almost always gave in. Mikey and Jenny didn't mind though. They enjoyed the company of Karai and her daughter.

"Daddy go bye, bye again?" Mikey heard Amy ask Leo.

Leo sighed and kissed her forehead. "I have to, baby, but this is the last time. I promise. After this, Daddy's staying home with you and your mommy, understand?"

"Ok, Daddy." Amy said as she latched her arms around her dad's neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

The scene made Mikey's heart ache. It made everyone's heart ache. But Amy had faith in her father. Leo was scheduled to leave next week, but it would be the last time he'd have to leave. Then he'd be home. He wouldn't leave anymore.

Then suddenly small cries could be heard from the little bundle in Mikey's arms. He gently bounced Keyon shushing him gently. "Don't cry, Keyon. There's no need to cry. Everything's ok. Everything's just fine."

Jenny smiled at her two boys as she wrapped her arms around Mikey from behind. "You're good with him." She said, looking at the now sleeping baby.

Mikey kissed Jenny's cheek. "I'm just lucky to have the two most amazing people in my life here with me."

Suddenly, the soft dinging of glass could be heard. The two looked up to see Donnie holding up a glass. "To this being Leo's last time away!" He said. Everyone raised their glasses that contained a sparkling cider, so the kids could drink it as well.

"To this being Leo's last time away." Everyone repeated.

Mikey couldn't help but smile. Things had change drastically over the past years. The bullying had stopped, he learned how to walk again, Keith had been getting help, but had gotten most of his sanity back, Leo came back from Iraq as promised and continued to do so, they all were married, and they all had beautiful children. What could be better.

Everyone prayed that Leo came back home, safe and sound from his last departure.

And he did just that.

 **I'm so sorry if this was terrible! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
